Percabeth in Reality
by Ill-Remain-Unknown
Summary: story is discontinued. reasons: beginning sux. fluffiness. just plain stinks
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth

FanFiction

By Christine Ciarlillo

CHAPTER ONE

As Percy and Annabeth walked down the beach, hand in hand, Nico came running up to them. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Then he dashed off like something was chasing him. "What was that about?" Annabeth demanded. "It's Nico, we may never know." Percy replied.

Annabeth laughed gingerly and smiled at Percy. "This spot looks good." They sat down, Annabeth's head resting on Percy's chest. They were looking out at sea.

Then, without warning, Percy shot up and dove into the sea. "Percy!" Annabeth said, though she wasn't worried. He was the son of Poseidon. He could breathe under water.

He submerged with Thalia in his arms. Annabeth looked at him, stunned. "How did you..." But her voice trailed off. Percy looked up, with a dazed expression. "I heard a muffled scream."

"Uuuhhh…" Thalia moaned. "Take her to the infirmary, Percy!" He ran off with Annabeth following close behind. "Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh…." Thalia moaned as they got to the door. "Nurse Mortan, Thalia needs help, Percy heard her underwater and got her, but now she keeps moaning." Annabeth explained. "Okay, Percy, lay her down on that bed."

When they left the infirmary, they went back to their original position on the beach. Just then, Grover and Juniper come running the same way Nico was. "Hey! Whoops, gotta go, bye!" Grover said quickly as he ran away with Juniper close behind.

"What's everyone running from?" Annabeth said. "I don't know, but I'll find-" Percy was interrupted by a shrill scream coming from the woods. Percy and Annabeth shot up and ran toward the woods. When they got there, Clarisse, in full battle armor, was standing in front of a HUGE manticore.

Under different circumstances Percy would've laughed. But Clarisse was in danger. He uncapped Riptide and Annabeth pulled on her magic Yankees cap and turned invisible. A magical gift from her mom, Athena. She managed to confused the monster when she got its attention, and Percy jabbed Riptide into its side. It then dissolved to a golden dust.

Clarisse looked stunned. "Why are you wearing battle armor?" Annabeth asked. "None of your bees guts!" Clarisse said, recovered from shock and now very angry. Then she stormed off.

"She's got some attitude!" Percy exclaimed, and then leaned in to kiss Annabeth on the cheek. "Thanks for distracting him, Annabeth." Then they walked back to the beach.

The conch shell sounded, saying _Hey! It's time for dinner! _Percy hadn't realized how late it was. They parted when they got to the dining area, Percy going to the Poseidon table, Annabeth going to the Athena table. "To the gods," Percy said, sliding a piece of pizza into the flames. _Dad, somehow help me get closer to Annabeth. _He prayed silently.

As he ate in peace at the Poseidon table, Annabeth walked over. "Look, Annabeth. I need to give you something." Percy slid the present toward Annabeth. She took it. She gasped when she opened it. There, nestled inside the box, was a pair of owl earrings and an owl charmed necklace. "Percy, they're beautiful!" She ran and gave him a big hug, then kissed him.

"Well, I had Tyson make for you. I sketched the design, though." Annabeth wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know you miss him, Percy". Tyson was a Cyclops, but also Percy's half-brother. "Well, at least in the forges he could make these!" They kissed again.

After the campfire and the sing-along led by the Apollo cabin, they resumed their walk on the beach. "Wanna go for a swim?" Annabeth said. "Sure, why not?" Annabeth smiled, and took off running toward to water. "Beat you there!" And Percy began running too.

When Percy got to shore, (Yes, Annabeth had beaten him) Annabeth was swimming gracefully in the ocean. "Come on, Seaweed Brain!" She called. Percy dove into the sea. "I'll get you, Wise Girl!"

After they swam for awhile, Annabeth got tired. Percy willed the bubbles together and formed a larger bubble. The bubble allowed them to squeeze in. Then they locked eyes, sharing a dreamy look, then leaned in. But they ended up bumping their foreheads. Annabeth and Percy blushed. "Ouch." Annabeth smiled goofily. "Hear, let me try again." He leaned in for a real kiss.

Her lips were soft, her skin warm as she traces his cheek. They stay like that for awhile, Percy's arm wrapped around her waist. He brought her closer, but then they eventually needed to stop, needed to breathe.

"That was amazing…" Annabeth sighed. _And refreshing, gentle, tamed, calm. _Percy thought silently. "Annabeth, we need to talk." A flash of worry, pain, and rejection crossed Annabeth's face.

She followed Percy out of the lake, after popping the bubble. Then she followed him to the top of Half-Blood Hill. They sat down, Annabeth trembling. "Annabeth . . . I love you." Annabeth gasped. Percy wiped tears from her face. "Percy, I . . . I love you too!" She said. She reached out, wrapped her arms around him, kissing him once more. Then Percy held out another box, which Annabeth accepted. Inside, there was another pair of earrings, this time, they were hearts. "I know you don't like jewelery, but I got you these anyway." Percy explained. "That remimds me, I have something for you." Annabeth ran to her cabin, with Percy following. When they got there, Annabeth gave him a plain cardboard box. He opened it. Inside were cans of Blue Coke. Percy chuckled. "Thanks, Annabeth. Why don't we split the pack, and go down to the beach tomorrow morning?" Annabeth said, "Yes".

That night, Percy had this dream.

_Percy and Aphrodite were at a hamburger place, the same one he had been to when he first met Ares. _

"_Now, Percy. I will prodict your future." Aphrodite said, sounding like a fortune teller. "You mean, like my 'love future'?" Percy asked, obviously comfused. "Yes, now, That Annabeth child, is she really right for you?"_

"_Yes, m'lady. She's absolutely PERCFECT." Percy was beginning to get uneasy._

"_Then, you shall fall desperately in love with the girl"_

Percy woke with a start. It was a bright day, good enough for a swim. He pulled on his trunks and put on his CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt, then walked to the Athena cabin. Annabeth was ready too, even wearing her swim suit. She had her camp t-shirt on over her bathing suit.

Annabeth looked like she didn't get a lot of sleep, but she looked perky enough. "Ready?" she said. "Whenever you are." Percy replied.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

. "Ready?" she said. "Whenever you are." I replied. "But, I couldn't help but notice, you look a little tired. Are you okay?"

Annabeth looked at me. "Honestly, I don't feel too great." I understood. "Then why don't you rest, its fine." Annabeth looked relieved. "Thanks." Then she kissed me goodbye.

I walked around then found Nico and Thalia under Juniper's tree. Juniper is a tree nymph. "Hey, how's it going?" They looked up, startled. "Nico was kinda gonna teach me how to shadow travel. It looks really fun," Thalia said. "Okay, but don't forget your oath. You're a Hunter!" I joked. She blushed. "It's _just_ shadow traveling, Percy." And if I didn't know better (which I didn't) I would have said Nico looked disappointed. "So, you got a girl yet, Nico?" Nico now looked embarrassed. "No." Then something tugged at my memory. "Oh yeah, you feeling okay, Thals? What exactly happened?" Thalia exclaimed, "I'm fine, and it's none of ya business!" Then she stormed off.

"So, Nico, ya got your eye on anyone, lately?" Nico blushed again, looking like a strawberry. "Well…maybe someone. Swear you won't tell?" I raised my hands and nodded. "Swear. On the River Styx." Nico looked around; making sure no one will hear us. "She's a Hunter." Nico looked even more disappointed. "Thalia…"

I stifled a laugh. "Why Thalia?" Nico lowered his voice to a whisper. "She is just like me! Like black, wants to shadow travel, likes sword fighting, and even better, sardine pizza!" I recoiled in disgust. "Sardine pizza? That's nasty!" Then Nico stood. "Wanna go to the sword arena?" I stood too, and uncapped Riptide. "Sure, if you don't press charges when I win!"

"Oh, you're on!" Just then the conch shell blew signaling lunch. "After lunch…" Nico's stomach growled. "Okay, little dude." I replied.

Up at the dining pavilion, I went to the Poseidon table, then I recieved steak. "To the gods" Then I swept a piece of steak in, and then hesitated. After a while, I dumped the buttered roll into the flames. "Poseidon." When I got back to the table, I found a note. It said:

Hey Percy! Wanna hang out? I got a new video game! Chiron let me use the TV while Mr. D is gone.

=D =D =D Grover =D =D =D

Leave it to Grover to be a little insane. I folded the note and slid it in my pocket. I looked at the head table and caught Grover's attention. _Sure_, I mouthed. Grover grinned. Then, who walks through the door but Tyson! I ran to greet the big guy, and so did Annabeth. "Percy!" Tyson said like a child. "Annabeth!" Tyson hugged us (and basically crushed us). "Tyson, I just _love _the earrings you made!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Percy tells me you like owls, so he makes design and I make the earrings," Tyson replied. "Now I must go and unpack." I was SO psyched that Tyson was here but… "How long will you be staying?" Tyson smiled from ear to ear. "For 'til daddy wants me back at the forges!" Then Tyson ran for the cabin.

"Hey, Percy, it's time for the campfire," Chris Rodriguez said, with Selina Bauregaurd next to him. "Hey, thanks. I'll meet you guys out there." They turned and left. "I'll sit with you at the campfire?" I said to Annabeth. "Sure, I don't mind. But that means the entire Athena cabin has to," Annabeth said, kind of uncertain. "I'm sure it's fine?" I scratched my neck. "How 'bout next time?" Annabeth suggested. "'Kay. Let's go, I think it's almost over."

I was right. When we got there, someone from the Hypnos cabin put spirits in the marshmallows, then Conner and Travis Stoll were poking them with a stick. Then the Apollo campers finished their songs. I saw Annabeth run for her cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's Point of View

That night, I had a troubling dream:

_Aphrodite and I were sitting in a coffee shop, the same one I wanted Percy to take me to. _

_Aphrodite was sitting across from me, drinking hot chocolate. I had a latte in front of me. _

"_Now child, do you really love Percy?" Aphrodite gave me an intimidating look. "Well, of course! Why else would I be with him?" _

"_Because you were _pressured_." Aphrodite gave me a crooked smile._

"_You don't know that! I love Percy, and I know it!" _

"_I am the Goddess of Love, I know love when I see it." she said coldly._

I woke up shivering. "Hey, Annabeth, you okay?" Malcolm said.

"Yeah, fine. Just a nightmare." I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. "Hey, have you seen Percy?" I asked Malcolm. "Yeah, he's out by the Aphrodite cabin. Are you in a fight or something?" I was so stunned I ran out without answering Malcolm's question.

As I approached the cabin, I saw a group of girls swallow up Percy. I fought back tears and kept running. I was panting when I got there, and Drew seemed to be smirking. "What do you want, Chase?" She said as the girls brought Percy inside. "What. Are. You. Doing. With. Percy?" I asked between gasps and pants.

"Oh, that. Well, no need to worry, young one! You have much to learn about love." Then, all of a sudden, Drew turned into Aphrodite. "Why. Are. You. Doing. This?" I said, still panting.

"A little experiment. Now, play along!" Then she vanished, and I turned away just in time. I'd hate to know her true godly form. Now, put her next to the other gods I hate. Hera, Ares, and now, Aphrodite. Who's next?

Then, it was like nothing happened. I was back in my bunk, in my cabin. "What happened?" I asked Malcolm. He turned. "You woke up. That's what. Are you okay?" Okay, now I was freaked. "Um, did I ask you where Percy is?" Malcolm began looking concerned. "No…do you need Chiron?" I nodded. "Nah, I think I'll go for a swim."

I figured if I was dating a son of Poseidon, I would find him by the water. After I changed (I was even wearing the same clothes), I went to the beach. Then I saw something extremely horrifying. Percy. In the water. _Drowning_. How is that possible? He's son of the sea god! "PERCY!" I ran toward the water. I dove under, then remembered: I don't have my goggles. I can't see where Percy is! "Puurrthyyyy!" I tried to scream. Then I noticed something just as terrifying: I was running out of air. I tried to open my eyes. When I did, I saw Aphrodite in front of me again. Then I heard a blood chilling voice, "_I told you."_

That's when I blacked out. I was in and out of consciousness. I could taste ambrosia and nectar in my mouth. When I was up for good, I was in my cabin…just like this morning. "Malcolm? Are you _still_ cleaning?" I asked him. "Still? I just started!" He replied. "Oh. My. Gods…" I ran out of the cabin, then saw Percy getting beaten at the sword arena. It all happened in slow motion. Percy was almost sliced across the neck. He made a wide arch, just missing the opponent…Luke. "PERCY!" I shrieked. I ran up and tackled him to the ground. Then I appeared in my bunk again. "AAHHHH!" I screamed. "Malcolm, get Chiron! Now!" He scurried out of the cabin. In few minutes later, Chiron was there, and all of my siblings. "Chiron, we need to talk. Alone." I said, facing my siblings. After I changed out of my pajamas that magically appeared on me again, I walked down to the Big House with Chiron.

When we arrived and went inside, I saw Percy with the other wounded, unconscious…but surrounding him, was a miniature hydra. Chiron didn't seem to see it. Or Percy. I unsheathed my knife and went in to stab it. But out of nowhere I was in my bunk again. "!"

Malcolm came over. "You need help. What's wrong?" I told him everything. "Oh no, not again. Why?" He kept pacing and ran to get an Apollo camper and a Hypnos camper. I got up to get dressed, and I heard a scream. _Don't Annabeth. You'll just get zapped to this morning. _

But I couldn't take it. It was obviously Percy's scream. I went outside and saw the most horrifying thing ever.

Percy. Water. Thalia. Lightening. Fighting. Winning. Percy fell. Thalia kept zapping him. I went to push Thalia down, then I suddenly appeared on the beach. Percy was swimming, urging me to come in. Then Aphrodite appeared. "You have passed. You may now be uncursed." I was stunned. "You _cursed_ me?"

But she disappeared. Then I was in my cabin, Percy at the door. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, fine." I got dressed and followed Percy to the dining pavilion. _Τηγανίτες__, __Βάφλες, ή δημητριακά_

read the menu. "Pancakes. Mmm…" My mouth was watering.

"I know. They have the best!" Percy said. He out his arm around my shoulder, and I put I arm around his waist. "I love the food here, but I'll sure miss it." His expression darkened. "Is there something wrong?" I started getting concerned. "No, nothing. I meant…uh…erm, leave camp for winter. No biggie." Then he got his food ready. I walked to the Athena table. "Hey, Malcolm?" He was the only one of my siblings I really trust. "How many time have I asked you about Percy?" Malcolm looked puzzled. "Um, today? Not at all." I finished my breakfast, but not before I scraped some pancakes into the flames. "Athena." I said. _And help from Aphrodite, please? _I prayed silently.

I went to the beach, and sat down on the sand. I saw Percy swimming. He looked amazing in the water. _I wonder what it would've been like if we took things slower… _I thought. It was like Aphrodite's power came over me I was gonna find out. Then he saw me. _Crap._

I got up and was about to run, but then it happened: He called my name. "Hey, Annabeth! Over here!" _Double crap. _I reluctantly trudged over to the water. "Hey, listen. I was thinking…" His expression darkened. "Yeah?" His voice quivered.

"What if we took things slower?" He looked almost relieved. "Okay." He got out of the water and went to his cabin. I was almost relieved, but not relieved. I went to my cabin, but some force pulled me into the water. I tried to scream, but it came out muffled. I couldn't get air in or out of my lungs, yet it didn't seem to affect me. Black dots danced in my eyes. My face was cold as ice.

My skin was clammy. My head was pounding. Then I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's Point of View

I was so upset. I cannot believe Annabeth did that! Taking it slow? I thought we were! Now I'm angry, upset, nervous, betrayed. _Get it together, get it together. Maybe she had too much ambrosia? No, that's stupid… _I thought. Was she serious? Was this a joke? Do you think she wants to break up with me? This was terrible. Horrible. I need to get some rest. But when I was about to take a nap, Grover came in. "Ready to play?" He asked. "What?" I replied, rubbing my eyes. "My new video game?" He looked disappointed. "Oh, oh right. Yeah, sure," I said, getting my controllers out of my nightstand. But as we walked out of the cabin, Annabeth appeared in front of me. "So, enjoying taking things slow?" I asked coldly. "Look, if you don't like it, then tell me!" her face was getting red. "You are _the worst!"_ Grover was inching away from the scene. "I don't give a crap about _taking things slow!" _I said that in a mocking voice. Tears welled up in her eyes. Then she did the last thing I expected. She kissed me.

We were right outside of my cabin, and she backed me into it, pulling on my shirt. Time seemed to slow down, and I pulled her back, so we were on my bunk. She was on top of me. Her lips fit perfectly into mine. Our tongues mingled. Her exposed skin was warm and soft. She put her hand in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she pulled back. "So much for taking things slow." She whispered and giggled. Then we lay side by side. We laughed and talked and though we never had that fight. Then she looked pale. "You okay?" I asked. Then she started telling me about Aphrodite and what happened about the water. Then she appeared in front of my cabin. "Woah. I had a dream about Aphrodite too. She said I would fall desperately in love with you." I said. "Yes, and you did." Aphrodite was in front of the cabin. "You did indeed." Then she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

I must have looked stunned because Annabeth said, "You okay?" I blinked. "Yeah, fine."

Then we decided to walk down the beach, hand in hand again. Then we sat down, and Clarisse came up to us. It looked like we were friends, not more than that. "What do you want, Clarisse?" Annabeth snapped. "Are you and Jackson dating?" She looked almost human and normal when she said that. "Yes, now beat it." Annabeth said impatiently. Clarisse sprinted off, running toward the Big House. Then our godly parents appeared in front of us. Poseidon and Athena. Arch enemies. Whoops.

"I am disappointed in you two," Poseidon said. "Why?" Annabeth asked. Athena replied, "Because Poseidon and I despise each other, and you are our children." Then I jumped in, saying something extremely clever, like "So?" Then Poseidon's face literally turned bright red. "Because, um…you are forbidden?" He looked angry, but sounded confused. "Why? Just because you hate each other doesn't mean we have to, right Annabeth?" I said. She looked confident, then she stood. "Exactly. You would know, Mother." Athena looked shocked, but just disappeared. Then Poseidon said, "Percy, come with me." I followed him toward the other side of the beach. "I'm proud of you, son. She looks like she loves you more than anything." He beamed. "She never said so," I mumbled. "Talk to Aphrodite." Then he disappeared. I turned. Then, out of nowhere, Annabeth was in front of me. "Let's go back to the beach." She said. I followed her to our original spot. We looked out at the lake. The sun was actually just rising. "Apollo's a little late today, don't you think?." A voice said from behind us. It was Chiron. We edged away from each other slowly, so he wouldn't notice. It didn't work. "So, how's it going with you two?" He asked suspiciously. "N-n-nothing," Annabeth stammered. "Well, enjoy your little, ah, 'meeting'." Then he trotted off. I think I blushed. Annabeth, too. "Well, that was odd." She said. "Tell me about it." I said. "Well," she began sarcastically. "He appears out of nowhere and asks how-" I cut her off. "I was kidding." She smiled. "I know." Then Juniper came up to us.

"Grover's hurt!" She cried, and we followed her toward the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Sure enough, when we got there, Grover was laying on the ground, almost motionless. He groaned. "What happened?" I asked. "He, he…he was on Zeus's Fist, then he fell, fell down hard." He rolled over, blood trickling from his mouth, and a HUGE gash on his forehead. "Grover!" Annabeth cried. Even I fought back tears.

Annabeth's Point of View

I fought back tears, but they flew down my cheeks anyway. I knelt beside him, holding his head in my lap. "Get someone from the Apollo cabin. Hurry!" I cried. Juniper and Percy ran off toward the archery range. "Keep your eyes open, Grover. Keep them open." Then I remembered I had a coke in my backpack I had packed before going to the beach with Percy. I opened the can and poured all of the coke out. Then handed Grover the can. He munched on it slowly, his eyelids threatening to fall. I held them open, but still let him blink. Then Percy, juniper, and Irene burst through the bushes. Irene knelt by him, and used this liquid to wash out the gash. She handed him ambrosia and nectar. He stood up, still wobbly, then fell again, but this time Juniper caught him and lay him gently on the ground. "We…we, need the Fleece." Irene pronounced. "The Fleece? But the Fleece is used to protect the camp!" I exclaimed. "Yes, but it's the only way." Irene said sadly. I sighed. "I'll go tell Chiron." I reluctantly stood and trudged toward the Big House.

When I arrived, Chiron greeted me. "Chiron, we need the Golden Fleece. Grover is hurt." I explained everything, though his expression never changed. "I see. Well, go and fetch it, but keep Grover by the pine tree, just in case." Then he trotted out to the strawberry fields. I grab the Fleece, and ran to Grover. When I arrived, Grover was able to stand, with Juniper holding his arm. "Chiron said if we use the Fleece, we have to be by the tree, just in case." I explained. We walked up the hill, and pet the dragon that guards the Golden Fleece. Grover sat down leaning against the tree's trunk. "Anyone know how long this will take?" Percy asked. "What?" Irene said, obviously confused. "How long will it take for the Fleece to heal Grover?" Juniper said. "Approximately 30-45 minutes. Just in time for dinner." Irene replied. "Blah-ah-ah." Grover said, mournfully. "Anyone got an empty coke can?" He asked. "I'll get on from my cabin." Percy said. "Be back in a sec." Then he ran off. "What is with goats and cans? Haven't they heard of hygiene?" Irene said, agitated. "It's in our nature. Why do humans walk on two feet?" Grover asked sarcastically. Just then, Percy came running up the hill, saving us from a non-needed discussion.

"It's not empty, though." He said, holding up a coke can. Then he opened it and gulped it all down. _Pig_, I thought. Then he tossed it to Grover, who chewed it contently. "Okay, times up." Irene broke the silence. "The Fleece did its magic." Grover pumped his fist in the air. Then draped the Fleece on the lowest bough.


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough, when we got there, Grover was laying on the ground, almost motionless. He groaned. "What happened?" I asked. "He, he…he was on Zeus's Fist, then he fell, fell down hard." He rolled over, blood trickling from his mouth, and a HUGE gash on his forehead. "Grover!" Annabeth cried. Even I fought back tears. 4 Annabeth's Point of View

I fought back tears, but they flew down my cheeks anyway. I knelt beside him, holding his head in my lap. "Get someone from the Apollo cabin. Hurry!" I cried. Juniper and Percy ran off toward the archery range. "Keep your eyes open, Grover. Keep them open." Then I remembered I had a coke in my backpack I had packed before going to the beach with Percy. I opened the can and poured all of the coke out. Then handed Grover the can. He munched on it slowly, his eyelids threatening to fall. I held them open, but still let him blink. Then Percy, juniper, and Irene burst through the bushes. Irene knelt by him, and used this liquid to wash out the gash. She handed him ambrosia and nectar. He stood up, still wobbly, then fell again, but this time Juniper caught him and lay him gently on the ground. "We…we, need the Fleece." Irene pronounced. "The Fleece? But the Fleece is used to protect the camp!" I exclaimed. "Yes, but it's the only way." Irene said sadly. I sighed. "I'll go tell Chiron." I reluctantly stood and trudged toward the Big House.

When I arrived, Chiron greeted me. "Chiron, we need the Golden Fleece. Grover is hurt." I explained everything, though his expression never changed. "I see. Well, go and fetch it, but keep Grover by the pine tree, just in case." Then he trotted out to the strawberry fields. I grab the Fleece, and ran to Grover. When I arrived, Grover was able to stand, with Juniper holding his arm. "Chiron said if we use the Fleece, we have to be by the tree, just in case." I explained. We walked up the hill, and pet the dragon that guards the Golden Fleece. Grover sat down leaning against the tree's trunk. "Anyone know how long this will take?" Percy asked. "What?" Irene said, obviously confused. "How long will it take for the Fleece to heal Grover?" Juniper said. "Approximately 30-45 minutes. Just in time for dinner." Irene replied. "Blah-ah-ah." Grover said, mournfully. "Anyone got an empty coke can?" He asked. "I'll get on from my cabin." Percy said. "Be back in a sec." Then he ran off. "What is with goats and cans? Haven't they heard of hygiene?" Irene said, agitated. "It's in our nature. Why do humans walk on two feet?" Grover asked sarcastically. Just then, Percy came running up the hill, saving us from a non-needed discussion.

"It's not empty, though." He said, holding up a coke can. Then he opened it and gulped it all down. _Pig_, I thought. Then he tossed it to Grover, who chewed it contently. "Okay, times up." Irene broke the silence. "The Fleece did its magic." Grover pumped his fist in the air. Then draped the Fleece on the lowest bough.


	8. Chapter 8

Then Percy and I walked with Irene, Juniper, and Grover toward the volley ball court. "Wait, we need another player." Irene pointed out.

Just then, as if on cue, Clarisse walked past the sandy court. "You, Clarisse!" Percy called. She turned. "What do you _want_, Prissy?" She called back.

"Wanna play a game of volley ball?" I asked. She scowled. "Nope, too many bad memories. Have fun!" She said the last part really sarcastically. "Suit yourself." I mumbled.

Just then, Juniper was abducted by her tree nymph friends. "Guess we can play now." Percy said with a smirk. Grover served, and almost immediately scored. But Percy was like, twice as quick. He dove and hit the sand. He thrust his fist upward, making the ball hurl toward Irene (Percy was on my team, Irene on Grover's). Then the conch blew, followed by a loud snarl. We looked up, suddenly facing a three ton monster, a hydra. _AND_ a Minotaur. But they were stuck outside the border. Go figure.

Percy's Point of View

Why were they here if they knew they couldn't get through the border? Well, I had fought the Minotaur _twice_, and both times he was being a dumb cow-sheep-thing, but what about the hydra? Well, don't even get me started on hydras. Long story, long history. I was about to uncap Riptide, but then, the most horrifying thing happened. The Fleece fell from the bough (probably from when Grover threw it on), and the monsters entered camp. Some coward away, some frantically changing into armor. Then Kronos entered camp.

Well, this is the best day of my life. When I did uncap Riptide, there was a full-on war going on. Well, it wasn't technically a war, but like a fight. With spears, swords, knives, and javelins. Then Tyson came out of the cabin. He joined the fight, yelling, "For Poseidon! And peanut butter!" He seriously loves peanut butter. Out of nowhere, another plastic hair brush hit Kronos in the eye. Only could it belong to Rachel.

My Goode High School classmate, and like, my best friend aside from Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson. She was one of the very few mortals who could see through the Mist. She helped us through the Titan war. Well, the Second Titan war. Ah, you know what I mean. Now, as I made my way through the thickening crowd, I willed the water from the creek to rise, and blast Kronos. Too bad all it did was made him wet. And angry. And, revengey.

He roared with fury. He had this look in his eyes. It almost looked like fear. And for a split second I did too.

"Για Poseidon!" I yelled, not realizing I was screaming in Ancient Greek. Then, out of nowhere, everyone was yelling in Ancient Greek, too. Clarisse shouted, "Για Ares!" Annabeth screamed, "Για τους Θεούς!" Now we were getting some variety! Tyson bellowed, "Βούτυρο φυστικιών!" He really loved peanut butter. Juniper shouted, "Ξύλινες νύμφες" Grover said, "Για τους σατύρους, και το τηγάνι!" Go figure. Even Nico was fighting. "Hades! Και Persephone, δυστυχώς" He squeaked the last part out. Meanwhile, more of Kronos's army attacked camp. More monsters crawled and slithered in. _Crap_, I thought.

"Ο κανόνας θέλησης του τιτάνα πάλι!" Kronos bellowed. Oh, well that was reassuring. _Πληγή Αυτός_, I thought. "What?" Nico said, standing at my side. Oh, man. I said that out loud. "Curse him!" I ran toward Kronos. I plowed into Erik Nakamura. I parried his strike with my sword clanging against his. Then I reached Kronos. "Percy, don't!" Annabeth cried. I didn't listen. I surprisingly was able to stab Kronos in the foot. I thought I was going to be hopeless. Last time I faced him, he was vulnerable. Then I remembered my dip in the Styx. I couldn't really die. Luckily, no one knew the small of my back was my life line with my mortality. He tried to stab me back, but it went right through me.

Then, as if on cue, all the campers, who weren't busy killing monsters and stabbing traitors, came and helped me tackle Kronos. And then Kronos turned into Zeus. We backed away, letting him know we didn't know we didn't want to disrespect him. But he smiled. "Well done, children." He said, and snapped his fingers. Lightning struck every monster, disintegrating them. "Now, we know for sure we are safe from Kronos." Then he glared at Clarisse, who was trying to run away. Why was she like this when he showed up? Anyway, Zeus snapped his fingers again and disappeared. We all averted our eyes. We all cheered, high-fived, hugged, and clapped each other on our backs.

"Okay, okay. SETTLE DOWN!" Chiron spoke over the noise. We all quieted down. "Now, tomorrow is Capture the Flag. Ares, Athena, Poseidon, and Aphrodite against Hades, Iris, Hermes, and Zeus. Now, everyone line up for dinner." He transformed to human-in-a-wheelchair form. As we arrived at the dining pavilion, Grover found an empty tin can on one of the tables. Lucky for him, today was enchilada day.

"Yes!" He said, filling his plate with like, half a dozen enchiladas. Grover loves his enchiladas as much as Tyson loves his peanut butter.

When we were done eating, it was getting dark out.  
"I think I'll go to my cabin for a bit." Annabeth told me when I asked her to help me with archery. I shrugged and walked away, looking for Irene. If she's an Apollo camper, then she'll be a good archer tutor.

Of course, I found her by the archery range after I was being an idiot and searching the entire camp before looking here. "He, Irene?" She turned. Her blue eyes sparkled in the evening light. "Yeah, Perce?" She replied. "Can I call ya that?" She asked. "Sure, and I wanted to know if you would help me with my archery." I explained. She blushed slightly. "Sure." She grabbed a bow for me and took an arrow from her quiver. She showed me how to hold my bow, placed the arrow in its notch, and stood next to me. She stood beside me and put her hands on mine. I blushed. "Now…release!" I let go, and surprising, the arrow landed on the target. "Sweet!" I thanked her, and without thinking, kissed her on the cheek. Then I started blushing like crazy, right along with her. "What…" But I ran before she could finish. I hope Annabeth didn't see that…

Annabeth's Point of View

Oh. My. Gods. Percy kissed Irene. Sure, it was on the cheek. But still. Was it a mistake? An impulse? Did he like her? Did she like him? Were they…together?

These questions won't leave my mind. And when you're Athena's daughter, getting questions out of your head is impossible. What is wrong with him? What is he doing? I told him I was going to my cabin, he said fine, and I changed my mind and decided to help him with archery.

But he was with Irene, kissing her on the cheek. It's settled. I'm going to talk to him. I darted out of my cabin and headed toward Percy's. I was about halfway there when I ran into Irene. Literally. "Oof!" She tumbled to the ground as I fell in the other direction. "Um, ouch?" I said, dazed. Irene looked hurt, sheepish, and guilty. "I am so sorry!" She cried as she ran toward me. I tried to get up, when I realized I was laying on m ankle, which was now terribly hurt. Probably even sprained.

_Oh, she will be sorry!_ I thought. I tried standing, but only to fall again. I was so determined to get to Percy's cabin, I crawled. She looked at me like I was insane. Which I am. "Um, what are you doing?" She asked. I looked at her, giving her an evil glare. "Poseidon cabin. Move." I replied. She back away as I proceeded to crawl to my boyfriend's cabin. Was he considered my boyfriend? Well, we'll find out. I tried my best to keep from getting tramped by killer high heels while passing the Aphrodite cabin. _Almost there,_ I thought, pain shooting up my thigh. As I approached the door, Percy was on his way out. He didn't see me, so he stepped on my hand. Hard.

"Ouch!" I cried. He looked so surprised, he forgot to help me. "uh, ooh, um, er, erm, uh," He stuttered. "Help me!" I cried again. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, like Santa's sack. He ran so fast I was bouncing on his back. "This. Isn't. Helping!" I tried to say as he made his way toward the Big House. I realized if I talked anymore I would bite my tongue off the way I was getting tossed around. Finally, we reached the Big House. Pain was shooting from my ankle to all over my body. Percy carried me up the steps and set me down on a bench on the porch.

"What happened?" He asked. Then I remembered why I had come to him. "Nothing, nothing you need to know about, Percy." I snapped. He looked really hurt. "I saw what you did, everything. I thought you like _me_, not _her_." Then Chiron stepped out onto the porch. When he noticed us he smiled. And apparently he noticed Percy's hurt look, and my angry one. "Are you okay?" he asked. Percy nodded, his mouth still hung open. Chiron nodded awkwardly and trotted away to teach beginning archers. "What are you talking about Annabeth?" He asked, like he didn't know. "You kissing Irene." I said, choking up with tears. Why was I crying all the time? His expression changed. From pain, to surprise, to guilt. "I, I didn't-" But I was already trying to run away.

He reached in his pocket, taking out a baggie of ambrosia. "Here, "try this." I reluctantly took the ambrosia square. The familiar taste of a homemade brownie overwhelmed my taste buds. My ankle didn't hurt. My hand didn't hurt. But, one thing the ambrosia couldn't help, my broken heart.

Now I had the opportunity to run away, but Percy was prepared for that. He grabbed my arm. "I only kissed Irene on the cheek. It was a mistake. I guess I'm just used to being with…my girlfriend. Wise girl." He smiled at me, the lopsided smile. I melted by the sight of that smile, and I couldn't help but smile too. "Girlfriend?" I asked. He nodded.

"My Seaweed Brain." I replied, though I was shocked my voice worked. He gave me another dreamy smile, and went off to the sword arena. Apparently Chiron was watching. "Annabeth, I need you and Percy to go on a quest. You will choose the other partner. I cannot give too much information, but you need to retrieve the Fleece. It has been stolen." Chiron said. "It will be disguised, I know that much. And it will not be in the Sea of Monsters. It is somewhere in New York."

I was stunned. My knees were weak. "But, Thalia's tree, is it okay?" Chiron's face fell. "Oh no." I said weakly. That tree was Thalia's life line. I broke into a run and ran to find Percy and Thalia. They were my companions on my journey. My quest. I saw Thalia first. "Thals! Thalia! Yo, Grace!" I shouted. Her brother, Jason, was with her. "What's up?" She asked. I explained everything, and trying to sound less scary. "We gotta tell Percy!" She cried, running away with me following. "PERCY! JACKSON! PERCY JACKSON!" We were yelling, trying to get his attention.

We finally reached the sword arena. He was in the middle of a fight with Nico. It was a good match, actually. Considering he was about to get really bad news.


	9. Chapter 9

Nico lunged at Percy, and Percy wacked him with the flat of his sword. Nico tumbled backward, and pretty much lost the fight. "Percy!" I shouted, trying to be heard over all the cheering. "PERCY!" Thalia shouted, shattering my eardrum. She's got a voice. He looked down, and smiled. We motioned for him to climb down. "Waddup?" He asked. Thalia and I explained everything. He paled. "Oh no, oh my gods." He kept muttering. "What?" Thalia asked. "Grover threw, _threw,_ the Fleece on the tree. And Kronos's 'army' attacked. Remember?" Now, I understood. "It could've been anyone, disguised as Zeus!" I exclaimed. He nodded. "Let's go, we have to visit Rachel." Thalia said urging us forward.

Rachel was now our Oracle, after the Second Titan War. Just then Nico came running up to Percy, panting. "Nice game, man. Nice game." He grinned. "Told ya I'd win." Percy replied, grinning too.

"Come _on_, let's go!" Thalia said, apparently getting angry and impatient. "Yeah, we gotta hurry." I said. "Nico, why don't you look for Bianca? Ask her how it was to be in the Hunt." Percy said. The Hunters, well some of them, went on a Hunt with Artemis, and they returned a little while ago. "Okay, I wonder what she caught!" Nico said childishly. Well, I was guessing he was probably like one or two years younger than us. "See you!" And with that happy note, he dashed off. "Okay," I sighed "Time to visit Rachel."

We walked to the Big House, and up to the attic. When we opened the trapdoor, dust flew out. We all coughed. "Man, will all this dust we're bound to lose our brains coughing," Thalia said, then looked at me. "Though it wouldn't really matter for you." I smirked. We took turns climbing the ladder. Rachel was sitting on the tripod stool by the window. She was looking at someone, apparently because she was talking to herself. "He's so cute." She said dreamily. Percy cleared his throat. She turned, falling off the stool. He helped her up. "When you blush, you look like a cherry." He chuckled. I hadn't noticed her blushing, it was so dark. "Okay, Rach. We need a prophecy. Like, now." Thalia said.

Rachel's eyes started glowing an emerald green.

"_Approach searcher, and ask_." She said, in that raspy Oracle voice. "We are going on a quest to save the Golden Fleece, once again. Prophecy please." I said.

"_One shall fall, in a deep hole,_

_You shall discover, a golden wool._

_No one is lost, not a single soul,_

_You shall have three, an Ancient rule"_

Then Rachel collapsed. Percy caught her just before she fell. Her eyes fluttered open._ If someone falls in a hole, how will they not be lost? _I wondered. But no one, not even the Oracle, knew the full meaning of a prophecy. Thalia put on a tight, fake smile. "Thanks, Rachel." We all said goodbye, but me. "You guys go, I need to talk to Rachel." I told Thalia and Percy. ""Hey Rach, who were you watching?" I asked. "Nico." She said, blushing. Finally someone likes him! "Great!" I exclaimed.

Nico's Point of View

Where was Bianca? I ran around the entire camp to find nothing. I'm going mad! No wait, that's not it. Not now anyway. Ha. Haha. Okay, now I probably should check the Artemis cabin.

Maybe I should've been here first. As I raced by the cabin, Zoe and Pheobe were carrying a shroud with a moon on it. _Oh no!_ I screamed mentally. "Zoe! Zoe, who is in that shroud?" I asked. She looked up at me, then she paled. "It is thee sister. I apologize, young one." She replied. I stopped running. Time seemed to stop. My smile melted. I sank to the ground, crying. As I was kneeling, I heard a pit-pattering of feet on the grass. "What's wrong with him?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Zoe replied, saying "The boy is in shock, traumatized. His sister…" Her voice faltered, but all I heard were my sobs. The familiar voice said. "Oh no, oh man." I doubled over. My sobs got so loud, I couldn't even hear their voices, or open my eyes. My face was soaked, like I just went swimming. My hair was matted to my face with tears.

"We have to give a proper ceremony." I recognized the voice. It was Percy. My mind was racing. I could hardly breathe, I choked on my own tears. "Annabeth!" He cried. I collapsed, now laying in the grass. I was bawling so loud, people in the dining pavilion probably heard me. I hardly saw a blurry shape moving toward me. _Annabeth,_ I thought. I tried talking but it came out like this: "Bwat aphen oo maw bisber?"

"What?" Percy asked. But I didn't answer. I _couldn't_ answer. As Annabeth approached us, she knelt by me, and cradled me in her arms, like a child. "I had good news, but I don't think now's the time." She said. "What?" I mumbled, barely saying anything. "Well, I found out who has a crush on you." She said. I almost smiled. "Thalia?" I tried to say, still sobbing. She laughed, along with everyone else. "No, Rachel. The Oracle." She replied.

I don't know why, but that made me sob harder. "What-what happened to my sister?" I managed to choke out. Everyone's faces paled to the color of the moon. _Stupid moon_, I thought. Then quickly after that: _No disrespect intended._ I managed to stand, but keeled over again. "Man, he can't even stand." Percy said. "I guess I'll have to carry him to his cabin." But Annabeth insisted, since she was the one cradling me in her lap. "I'll do it, I need to talk to him anyway." She said. She struggled to stand, with my weight holding her down. But she managed. She slowly made her way to the Hades cabin. "So, Nico…" She said, soft and reassuring. "…About Bianca…She, she kind of got in a fight with Thorn. He killed her." She sounded like she wanted it to sound less scary than it was. I tried to stop crying, but I failed.

Rachel's Point of View (Before she gave the prophecy)

_Nico is so cute! _I thought. He was running around camp. What is he doing? Good thing I could see all of camp from the attic. Now, I know what you're thinking. No, I do not live in the attic of the Big House. I live in a cave in camp. But I'm not a cavewoman. Not even close.

"He's so cute." I said. Someone cleared their throat. I spun around so fast I fell off the stool.

"When you blush, you look like a cherry." Percy chuckled. He helped me up. Annabeth and Thalia were with him. "Okay Rach, we need a prophecy. Like, now." Thalia said.

My eyes started glowing an emerald green.

"_Approach searcher, and ask_." I said, in that raspy Oracle voice. "We are going on a quest to save the Golden Fleece, once again. Prophecy please." Annabeth said.

"_One shall fall, in a deep hole,_

_You shall discover, a golden wool._

_No one is lost, not a single soul,_

_You shall have three, an Ancient rule"_

Then I collapsed. Percy caught me just before she fell. My eyes fluttered open._ If someone falls in a hole, how will they not be lost? _I wondered. Thalia put on a tight, fake smile. "Thanks, Rachel." They all said goodbye, but Annabeth. "You guys go, I need to talk to Rachel." She told Thalia and Percy. ""Hey Rach, who were you watching?" She asked. "Nico." I said, blushing. "Great!" She exclaimed. She ran off. I returned my attention to the window. Nico was outside the Artemis cabin. He was lying on the ground, Percy running toward him. He was talking with Nico and Zoe, and then yelling behind him. Annabeth came rushing by, and knelt by him. She cradled him, then after a while, carried him to his cabin.


	10. Chapter 10

I shuddered.

What happened?

Chapter 9 Percy's Pont of View (After Annabeth carried Nico to his cabin)

"Well, that didn't go well. At all." I said. Zoe looked ashamed. "It was thy fault Bianca died. I let her enter a robot's control room, and she never made it out."

Thalia came running toward us. "Where were you? I turn for two seconds and you and Annabeth are gone!" Her face was red with rage. Let's be safe and say she has a bad temper. "Thalia, you know Bianca di Angelo?" I asked her. She nodded. "She was my best friend aside from you and Annabeth." I felt guilty telling her now. "She's dead." Her face paled. "Bianca. How? What…why? Who, her?" She couldn't even form a whole sentence. She looked as pale as Nico did, and I thought she was going to collapse too. Her legs looked like they turned to lead. She put a hand on my shoulder to keep her balance. "I'm sorry, Thalia. But Nico had it worse. Way worse, trust me." I tried making her feel better. "Nico, Nico." She said. "Poor Nico!" She cried. Tears streamed down her cheek, washing away dust and grime. "Thalia, are you okay enough to go on the quest?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, we should find Annabeth, and if you want, you can talk to Nico. Make him feel better."

"Okay, okay."

She went off to the cabin, just as Annabeth came out. They were talking, then Annabeth ran up to me. "Nico, he's in shock. He's sleeping. Talking in his sleep. Like you." She giggled and stood on her tip-toes and kissed my forehead.

"Haha. Very funny."

"In fact, it was! Who knew back then we'd be dating now?"

"Not me."

"Exactly." She said, finishing this conversation. "Well, we better get Thalia and get packed for this quest." We headed down the fields and picked a few strawberries to eat on the way to the cabins. We held hands for the first time since the beach. We ran into Grover on the way – literally. We crashed to the ground. Apparently Juniper was following because she tripped over us. "Well, ouch." Juniper said. "Yeah, same here." I said, rubbing my head. "Sorry," Grover said. "Blah-ah-ah!" Annabeth busted out laughing. She was rolling around in the grass, trying to keep her mouth close. She failed.

"Annabeth, come on. What's so funny?" I said. She stopped long enough to say, "I don't know!" We sat there for fifteen minutes trying to calm Annabeth down. We finally managed when she ran out of breath and I picked her up and ran toward the water, scaring the crap out of her. "PERCY!" She shrieked when I got to the water line. "See? You're done laughing. It worked." I said. "Now come on, we need to get packed." We ran once again to the Hades cabin. Thalia and Nico were sitting on the bunk, laughing and talking. Nico was laughing. "Wait, so what did you do to him?" Thalia said. "Okay, so he says, 'Yo, punk! Lemme outa here!' right? So I go up to him, and say 'Why, you nasty freak?' and I pushed him into that river that erases your memory!" Thalia laughed. "Wait, it gets better. When I got him out, he didn't remember that he wanted out, but he asked me the same question." Nico went on. Thalia was now unable to sit up straight. That was funny? "Thalia, we got to get packed for the quest tomorrow." Annabeth said. She turned, and stopped laughing. Or tried to. "Okay." She said.

Chapter 10 Thalia's Point of View

After Annabeth, Percy and I got packed, we found out we had karaoke this evening. "Yes!" Nico said. He is so loud. He walked with us as we took one last look at camp. We already had dinner. "Hey, what songs are you going to sing?" Percy asked. "I'm going to sing…" I paused as I looked at the list of songs they gave us. It was long.

Miss Independent

Hey Juliet

Shift Work

Bleeding Love

Yesterday

I Got a Feeling

Riding Solo

Bulletproof

To name a few. "I'll sing Miss Independent." I decided. "Hmm, uh, I'll do Hey Juliet." Nico and Percy and at once. They glared at each other. Percy looked at the rest of the list:

I'd Lie

Runaway Love

When the Sun Goes Down

Dynamite

Break Your Heart

Mine

All Summer Long

Percy said, "I choose Break Your Heart." Nico looked disappointed. "How 'bout you, Annabeth?" I asked. "Um, Bulletproof. Yeah, that one." She giggled. We all wrote down our names and the song we were going to sing, and sat in the front row. There was barely anyone here, guess we're early. The only other people there were some Apollo campers setting up the stage, and Jason, Piper, and Leo. They were new campers. Jason was my brother. Long story, and Annabeth got mad at me for not telling her. I looked at what I was wearing. Nasty. Grimy jeans and a t-shirt. "Hey, I think I'll go change before we go on." I told them. They agreed. "I'll change too, how 'bout you guys?" Annabeth said. They nodded. "Great, meet you her in fifteen minutes?" Percy asked. We all nodded again.

I ran to my cabin, and tripped over a rock. I got up, and realized my clothes were dirtier than before.

I looked at my pathetic wardrobe. Wow, I need to go shopping. I looked around a bit more, and found the answer to my prayers. I found a white cami, ripped jean shorts, and cute silver flip-flops. It was cool outside, so I looked some more for a different shirt and I looked for regular jeans. I found a clingy ice blue tee and ripped skin tight jeans. I decided to wear my silver flip flops, it matched my electric blue nail polish. I quickly washed my hair, curled it, and sprayed it with hairspray.

I put on dark blue eye liner and blue shiny lip gloss, barely blue. I threw on a chain bracelet, and put on white pearl earrings.

When I reached, the amphitheater, everyone was there but Annabeth.

Nico was wearing a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and deep blue loafers. He also had a white Marti Gras necklace. His hair was its normal style, long, black, and hanging in front of his eyes.

Percy was wearing a green t-shirt, and loose jeans. He also had on loafers, but they were white.

Just then, Annabeth walked in. Whoa.

She looked amazing!

She had on a white cami, ripped jean shorts, and white flip-flops. Just like I was going to wear. Great minds think alike. But she didn't look cold, probably because she also had on a sweater jacket, which went down to her knees. It was like netting. Her hair was down, and freshly washed and combed. Her gray eyes were outlined with sparkly purple eye shadow, and deep, deep black mascara. She had white eye shadow by her tear ducts.

Percy's mouth hung open like a dog's. Nico didn't seem to notice. I hope Artemis didn't notice my crush on Nico. He looked cute, hot if you will. We all returned to our front row seats. By now, everyone was here, and everyone looked amazing. Chiron and Irene, from the Apollo cabin, went on stage with a clipboard. "First up, we have Percy Jackson. He will be singing… Break Your Heart." Irene announced. Chiron handed Percy a microphone and trotted away.

"_Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave you  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive you_

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I'm might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby, from the start

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart

There's no point trying to hide it  
No point trying to evade it  
I know I got a problem  
Problem with misbehavin'

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  


_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold  
Like a big bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone  
If you fall for me, I'm only gonna tear you apart  
Told you from the start

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart

He was great! Everyone cheered and clapped, and someone wolf whistled. Wait, oh my gods. I signed my name after Percy did, which only means… "Next up, Thalia Grace singing Miss Independent!" Irene said. I stood up, suddenly wishing I didn't sign up at all. Percy grinned at me and handed me the mic as I trudged up on stage.

"_Miss Independent  
Miss Self-sufficient  
Miss Keep-your-distance_

Miss Unafraid  
Miss Outta-my-way  
Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere, no

Miss On-her-own  
Miss Almost-grown  
Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little Miss Apprehensive  
I said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise! It's time to feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you, when love is true

Miss Guarded-heart  
Miss Play-it-smart  
Miss If-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better-not-start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise! It's time to feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you, when love is true

When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss No-longer-afraid?"

I did _NOT_ know I could sing like this!__

It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of, "Why can't that be me?"  
I'm so glad I finally see

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise! It's time to feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you, when love is true

Miss Independent"

Everyone cheered, and this time, the stood. Nico hugged me as I walked down off the stage. This made the crowd cheer louder. I smiled so big, my lips hurt. "Nico, you're up! Nico di Angelo will be singing Dynamite." Irene explained.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone cheered, and this time, the stood. Nico hugged me as I walked down off the stage. This made the crowd cheer louder. I smiled so big, my lips hurt. "Nico, you're up! Nico di Angelo will be singing Dynamite." Irene explained.

He walked on stage.

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans,  
plans  
I'm wearin' all my favorite brands, brands, brands,  
brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands,  
hands  
Yeah, yeah_

'Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on, yeah

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the folk came here to do, do, do, do  
Yep, Yep

'Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on, yeah

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna take it all, I  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
Higher over all, I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I, I, believe it  
And I,I,I, I just want it all  
I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We goin' light it up  
Like it's dynamite"

He was so hot! I mean, he was so good! Great! Amazing! Better than Apollo himself! "Annabeth Chase will be singing Bulletproof." Irene announced. She walked up on stage, and Nico handed her the mic. Nico bowed. Annabeth took a deep breath.

"_Been there, done that messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in

Burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap

Been there, done that messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now, I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead

Do, do, do your dirty words

Come out to play when you are hurt?  
There's certain things that should be left unsaid

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh baby, your time is running out

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do is fill me up with doubt

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof" 

We started dancing when she sang. She looked pleased. She was also dancing on stage. "Now, I will be singing I'd Lie." Irene decided.

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"

Percy's Point of View

Everyone was great at karaoke! "Hey, hey guys!" I tried yelling over the crowd. "GUYS!" They looked up. "We need to get going." Annabeth and Thalia nodded. We made our way out of the crowd, and out of the amphitheater. We all walked toward our cabins, pretty much running. Not walking. I reached m cabin, and reached under my bed. I pulled out my large backpack. I put a few cans of Blue Coke in along with clothes, and a flashlight.

I poured batteries in the backpack. I hesitated, and threw in my cell phone. I also tossed in a pouch of golden drachmas, currency of Olympus. Then tossed in a baggie with about one hundred dollars in mortal money.

Demigods weren't supposed to have cell phones, but Annabeth and I had one anyway. They were always off anyway. Making sure Riptide and my wristwatch were with me, I ran out of my cabin.

I met Annabeth and Thalia at the top of the hill. Argus, the camp's head security, drove us to where we needed to go first. Mount Olympus. Yay, what a picnic.

We walked in the door, and saw a half dozen _dracaenae_. I uncapped Riptide, Annabeth got out her knife, and Thalia notched her bow, and she handed Annabeth her shield. I hit my wristwatch, watching an iron shield appear strapped to my wrist. And during the process, we gave a poor doorman a heart attack. To him, we killed six innocent women. If only. The Mist manipulated the sight of mortals. It's like a magic veil. I sliced but all it did was graze her shirt. Thalia shot an arrow, hitting three that were standing behind each other. Half way through.

"Aim for the chinks!" Annabeth shouted. She threw her knife, barely missing the _dracaenae._ "Oh, great." She muttered. She now was huddling behind the shield. "Annabeth, get to the elevator. Now, hurry!" I shouted. She obeyed. "Sssstop that nasssty girl!" One of the snake women said. Thalia knocked out the one who gave the warning. I slashed threw the last two.

I sat down, and realized Annabeth made it up the elevator. She probably got the card from behind the desk.

_There has to be more than one,_ I thought. I looked, and found three more. I shoved two in my backpack, and grabbed Thalia's arm. Surprisingly, she didn't fight me. We ran to the elevator.

I shoved the last key card into the slot, and pressed _**600**_.

I guess I should explain:

Mount Olympus is on the secret 600th floor on top of the Empire State Building. The gods go where the flame is brightest, and right now, it's in the USA.

We met Annabeth in the field, and almost lost her in a crowd of minor godlings and nymphs. All I think when I go on Olympus is _Whoa. _If it could get more beautiful, breath-taking, and royal-looking, it did. I've only been on Olympus a few times. And both times, the gods wanted to kill me. "So, hadn't been here for awhile," Thalia said. "You know, since I got my legs crushed by a Hera statue." She rubbed her legs, as if feeling the past pain.

I looked at her. "Surprised you didn't have any broken bones." She glanced at the new statue for Hera. "Yeah, well. Maybe Apollo helped. Or maybe I got lucky." Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe. Anyway, why are we on Olympus? Even though this will be a good time to think about the monuments I could build. That will be fun." After the council with the gods after we pretty much saved the world, we all got rewards. She was granted to redesign Olympus since Kronos destroyed it. Works for her, since she wanted to be an architect.

"So, any ideas of how to even get into the palace? I'm guessing we're here to see one or more of the gods…" Thalia said uneasily. I glanced out Leneus's shrub. He died during the Titan War, and Grover gave him a blessing, turning him into a laurel.

"Nope. Zip, zero, zilch." Annabeth replied. "Ditto." I replied. We kept walking around the crowds of people, and when we reached the gated, we stopped. Annabeth gasped. There, in front of us, was an abyss. "_One shall fall, into a deep hole._" Annabeth recited the first line of the prophecy. I took out my flashlight to shine it into the abyss, but one of the tree nymphs bumped into me, making me drop the flashlight into the hole. I bit back a curse. Suddenly, the crowds on the fields trickled away.

"Freaky." Thalia said. We nodded our agreement.

"It's about fifty feet across." Annabeth said. I looked at her. "What? I'm a daughter of Athena. Is that so strange?" I stifled a laugh and grinned. "_What?_" She said again. "Nothing, nothing." I replied, trying to hide the smile. "Guys. Listen." Thalia shook her head. "I thought I wouldn't hear that sound until we went with Artemis on another hunt." She looked into the abyss, and a silver bald eagle came soaring out. "A blessing from Artemis!" Thalia said.

Thalia's Point of View

A blessing from Lady Artemis! Zoe would even be jealous. And so would Bianca…if she were still living. My knees buckled. Percy caught me. "You okay?"

"Um, sure. What do we do? Follow the bird?" I said. Annabeth nodded.

"Maybe…oh!" Annabeth stumbled and fell. Her hands were the only thing keeping her from falling into the abyss. Percy and I each grabbed on hand, but she slipped. She screamed as she plummeted to the bottom of the abyss. "Annabeth! Annabeth, can you hear me?" Percy shouted, and a tear streamed down his cheek. "Percy, calm down. The prophecy says no one will be lost. Right?" I reassured him. He glanced at me. "Prophecies have many meanings."

We walked toward the direction the eagle flew. "Where did it go?" I asked. Percy staggered over a rock. "If only I knew…"

We walked a little more, and came to the elevator again. Oh goodie. But when we opened the elevator door, Nico came out. "Yo, little dude. Why are you here?" Percy said.

"Hey, Nico." I said.

"Hey Thalia."

Percy glanced at me, his look saying _So, you gotta crush? _I blushed. Nico smiled at me. My knees turned to Jell-o. His smile _was to die for._ "Well, the children of the Big Three are all together." Percy announced. "Wait, the prophecy. _One shall fall, into a deep hole, No one is lost, not a single soul. You shall have three, an Ancient rule." _I pointed out.Nico's smiled faded. Percy shifted from foot to foot. "Annabeth?" Nico asked. "Hey, Nico. Um, Annabeth. She kind of fell into a deep hole." I choked up from delayed shock.

My best friend is dead. Dead. But…she died a hero. She will achieve Elysium. Hopefully she'll try for Elysium three times and reach Isles of the Blest. Your basic Underworld party palace.

"Annabeth is dead?" Nico asked in a small voice.

I nodded. I must've been crying, because Nico hugged me. "You know," he said, pulling away. "You're brave. You can get through this." Percy put on an uncertain half smile. "We should continue following the bird."

We walked into the elevator, and when the doors closed, the elevator lights went off. An eerie voice came over the speaker, saying, "_So far, the prophecy is true. But realize, you will never see Annabeth again. Plummet to your death, heroes." _

That's when it happened: The elevator cable broke.

Annabeth's Point of View

Ouch. Well, of course a daughter of Athena would be the one to fall into a ditch.

Go figure.

But there is one thing that bothered me: Why am I alive?

Well, I made the mistake of attempting to land on my feet. Apparently I'm not a cat. My ankle burned. Pain shot through my leg when I moved it. So glad I planned a head and packed duct tape and wood. I grab for my backpack, and realized it wasn't there. _Oh great, this gets better and better._ Well, good thing I'm wearing a hoodie. I took it off, and lay it down on the ground. I didn't want another dream, but I did want a nap. I closed my eyes, not expecting to fall asleep real fast. But right away, I was in a dorm room.

"_Hey, catch up with you later, girl!" A red-headed girl came into the dorm room. She had freckles sprayed across her face. Her front teeth were crooked, but she had braces. She was about my age, maybe a year older. "Hey, you new here?" She asked me. "Excuse me? Um, where am I?" I asked her. She gave me a quizzical look. "Yancy Academy. I've been stuck without a roommate for awhile. So, how long you staying?" She sat on her bed and opened her backpack. "Um, I don't know." She smiled, but didn't look up from her math book. "You know, I think you should stay awhile. You seem nice. Hey, what's Camp Half-Blood?" She looked at me t-shirt. My eyes got wide. "Um, it's-it's um, a camp for this T.V. show." I said, then realized that I pretty much called myself a star. _

"_Neat, what's the name of the show?" She asked. Dang, I hadn't thought about that._

"_Um, it's uh, called The Demigod Flies." I said. She nodded. "What's a Demigod?" She asked. "I, uh, don't know?" I scratched my ear. "Have you ever been expelled?" She asked. Wait, wasn't that personal? "Yep. Pretty much every year. You? And, I never caught your name." Why did I even answer that question? Stupid ADHD. "Nancy Bobofits. Me too. This is the only school I didn't get kicked out of yet. But at this one field trip awhile ago, and this kid pushed me into a fountain at a museum and I hadn't seen him since." She said._

"_That's terrible. Who?" I asked. I walked over to her and sat on the opposite bed. She thought about that for a moment, then said. "Percy Jackson."_


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in a cold sweat. _Percy?_ I tried to walk, and tripped over something. I felt around, and found a stick. "Well, something I can use to walk, I guess." I put on my hoodie and grabbed the stick. I placed it under my arm, and it fit perfectly. I started walking, and remembered my cell phone. I had in my pocket, and all I needed to do was check the signal, and text Percy. I reached in my pocket and gripped my phone.

Since it was always off (so monsters cannot track you down), I had to feel for the power button. As I turned it on, I walked down the abyss. I felt along the walls, and stopped. I texted him saying:

_**Me: PERCY! I had a dream ab-**_

I started walking again, and bumped into someone._ Or something,_ I thought. Monsters, of course, I just had to use my cell phone.

"Ow!" A female voice cried. I heard a thud, like she fell. I crashed, and my ankle burned, and I was mad at myself for not putting the ambrosia in my pocket. I moaned. "Ooowww!" I said. Did I run into a _dracaena_? "Hello?" I asked. "Who are you? Where am I?" The voice said. "I'm Annabeth Chase. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Nancy Bobofits."

Chapter 14 Nico's Point of View

We plummeted at about 90 MPH. Thalia was in my arms, screaming so loud, my ears were ringing. "Well, I would know if we were dying, that's for sure!" I shouted over Thalia's screaming. She stooped shrieking long enough to say, "You're Hades's son, what do you expect?" We crashed. Thalia whimpered. Percy was still quiet. "Well, why are we alive?" Thalia asked. "I don't know." I replied. "Well, we got to get out of here." She said.

We rummaged through all the elevator rubble and looked for an exit.

"Found one." Percy said. First time he talked since Annabeth's death. He led the way as we followed. "Ow, what was that?" Thalia said. "Oof!" She fell to the ground. "What the…?" She held up a backpack, with a silver owl on it. "Annabeth…" Percy said. "She could still be alive!" Thalia gave me a frantic look. "Um, Percy…That was a nasty fall. And…" I saw an earring lying in the dirt. Annabeth's earring. We walked a little more, then Percy stopped. "She may still have her cell phone, we can risk it, can't we?" He brought out his phone. "I already have a text from her!" He exclaimed. "Well, read it!" Thalia said.

"PERCY! I had a dream ab…"

"Read it!" I said. "I did, that's all it says!" He said. "Well, maybe we can find her. We did, surprisingly, fall into the abyss too." I said.

We trudged along the wall, feeling our way through. 'Course it has to be pitch black. I looked up, and didn't see any light from Olympus. Weird.

"Hey, I texted Annabeth asking how far she thinks she is."

"How would she know?"

"She's Athena's daughter."

"True, true." Thalia said.

Chapter 15 Annabeth's Point of View

I used light from my phone's screen to see her freckled face. "_Nancy?_ From Yancy Academy?" She looked at me. "Annabeth? My new roommate?" I shook my head. "No, no. I've never been to Yancy."

"No, but I mean, you were there, from The Demigod Flies. You told me, and you just like, disappeared!" She said.

"Listen, Nancy. This is complicated. Very complicated. I am not allowed to tell a mortal."

"You say mortal, like you're not…"

"Um, well, I'll explain if I have to."

"And you're still wearing the t-shirt!"

"Look, who was the guy who pushed you into a fountain? And was anyone next to him?" I asked, trying to sound calm, even though I was freaking out.

"Percy Jackson, and his best friend Grover Underwood."

I paced back and forth, struggling to walk with the stick. My ankle was now twisted on an ugly angle. "Percy, he's my best friend." I hoped she wouldn't believe me. I held up my phone to see her expression. Her eyes were wide, her mouth in a thin line. "You, you know Percy?" I nodded.

"Percy's my boyfriend." I said, thinking she'd punch me.

She just took a few steps to the side. She had her head down, like she was sad and disappointed.

"You okay, Nancy?"

She nodded. "Yeah, fine." She sat down, back against wall. Then we heard a trample of footsteps. I drew my dagger, and scared Nancy half to death.

"What is _that_ for?" She said, saying it as though my knife was a disease. "Monsters. No pressure."

I saw Percy, Nico, and Thalia come running toward me. I ran to hug Percy. "You're alive!" He exclaimed. He kissed me on the cheek, and I hugged Nico. He blushed. I hugged Thalia, and she said, "How did you survive that?" I shook my head. "I don't know, honest."

"_Nancy?"_ Percy said, with obvious shock. "Percy?" She looked almost happy. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't tell." She nodded understandingly. "'Kay." She said. She gave Percy a hug, which surprised him even more.

"How've you been? And what happened to Mr. Brunner?" She asked. Percy gave me a frantic look. I put my bronze knife away. "Who's Mr. Brunner?" I asked. He mouthed, _Chiron. _

I looked away. "Mr. Brunner, uh, I don't know."

"How could you not? He didn't come back afterwards."

"Should we tell her?" I asked. "You explain." He replied, and stood next to Nico.

"Nancy, you know the Greek gods? And all the Greek myths?" She nodded.

"They're real. And the gods sometimes have affairs with mortals, and they have children. Demigods. We're demigods. Grover, a satyr. Mr. Brunner, a centaur. Chiron, to be exact. Now, let us introduce ourselves more officially.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Which explains the fountain at the field trip." Nancy gave a small half smile.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artemis."

Nancy took this all silently. "We're all from Camp Half-Blood. There's no show called The Demigod Flies." Percy looked at me. "You told her there was a show called The Demigod Flies?" He asked. "I panicked!" I said, and let him wrap his arms around me from behind. Then he noticed my ankle.

"What happened?" He asked. I explained everything. Even the dream. Nancy asked why demigods have dreams like that. "Well, they're never really dreams. They're omens. Warnings. Nothing is never not true." Thalia said. "Wait, why are they wearing oranges camp t-shirts and you're not?" Nancy asked. "I'm a Hunter. I have to wear this."

We heard more footsteps, and turned. I drew my dagger, Thalia notched her bow, handing me her shield again. Nico and Percy drew their swords. Nancy got wide-eyed. "Why, what are those for?" We looked at each other. "What am I holding, Nancy?" Percy asked. If she couldn't see through the Mist, it would be a pen.

"A, a celestial bronze sword." She said. He slapped his wristwatch, and a shield appeared strapped to his wrist. "Well, she's like Rachel." Nico said. "She can see through the Mist."

About fifty _dracaenae_ walked toward us, and Nancy looked like she was going to pass out. "Snake women. From the myths." She said in a small voice.

I shushed her. The dracaenae approached slowly. "Cursed cell phones." Percy and I said simultaneously. "I'll explain later." I told Nancy. We slashed and hacked, and the snake women disappeared into a golden dust. Nancy was cuddled in a ball by the wall of the abyss.

Her head was in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, sitting next to her. It's weird how they always fought. But now they care about each other.

Maybe they used to date? Normally I'm not the jealous type, but that is apparently not true. "Nothing, it's nothing." He nodded.

"Come on, we have to find the Fleece. Again." Thalia said. "You mean, the Golden Fleece? The one Jason had gotten?"Nancy asked. No one answered.

We felt our way along the wall.

Nico, if I was seeing right, was holding hands with Thalia. "Your oath." I whispered in her ear. She dropped his hand.

As I walked, I help onto Percy. Nancy kept eyeing us, which made me uncomfortable. My ankle started flaring up, and I couldn't stand. I fell, and Percy caught me just before I hit the ground. "Here, eat some ambrosia." He handed me a baggie, and then all the things he found. My backpack and earring. Nancy was trailing far behind, hand barely on the wall and her head hanging down. Nico went up to her, and started talking. "We're probably going to be walking for hours." Thalia pointed out. "Yeah, let's rest." Percy said. I ate some ambrosia, and gave the rest to Percy. He put it in his backpack. My ankle started turning in its right direction. "Let's camp here for the night." Nico suggested, coming back with Nancy behind him.

"Deal." I said. Percy rested his back against the wall, and I lay next to him, my head on his chest. "You know, your heart beat is getting faster." I told Percy. "Oh gee, I wonder why." He smiled. "Hey, Percy. How many schools did you go to since Yancy?" Nancy asked. "About two or three." Percy replied. Nancy nodded. "I have a sudden feeling we shouldn't go to sleep." Nico said. Just then, All of the twelve Olympians were standing in front of us. Nancy stood, mouth three feet open. Some of the minor gods were there, so there were eighteen or nineteen gods and goddesses in all. "Well, looks like two more people joined the quest." Zeus said. "Are you a demigod, child?" He asked Nancy.

Still in shock, she just shook her head. "Very well." He said. "Why are we here with these brats again?" Dionysus asked. "Look, Mr. D. Just because Zeus punished you, doesn't mean you have to be a jerk to us." Nico said.

Chapter 16 Nico's Point of View

For about four minutes I got to experience what it's like to be a grape vine until Aphrodite convinced Mr. D to change me back. I still smelled like a grape, which isn't that manly. Artemis stepped forward. "Thalia," she began, "I have something to say." Oh no, had she seen me and Thalia in the elevator? Holding hands? Thalia paled. "Yes, Lady Artemis?" She said reluctantly. Artemis held a silver circlet in her hands. "You are now lieutenant number two of my Hunters." Thalia grinned, hugged Artemis, which is very dangerous, I will explain later, and Artemis put the circlet on Thalia. "Grand job, Daughter." Zeus said. He gave her a hug, which surprised everyone. Thalia stepped back, stunned. "You hugged me." She whispered, and he nodded.

"Okay, back to business." Apollo said.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Things are getting...sappy, and the impossible happens.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

"Why are you guys here? Not that I'm disappointed or anything." Percy said.

"We have come about the Golden Fleece. We heard it was missing." Hephaestus said. Nancy crept forward. "You're the God of the Forges! You're my favorite!" She beamed. There was a twinkle in the god's eye. "Why, thank you, lad!" He replied, patting her on the back. Percy grabbed her arm as she walked past, looked at her, and said, "You know all about the Greek Gods?" She nodded. "You've seen me read. " She walked past him. "Well." He murmured to himself. "When did you start reading about Greek myths?" I asked her. She looked stunned I was trying to make a conversation with her with the gods here and all.

Hecate and Iris started talking about this diner down the street. "McHate's has _the best_ burgers!" I heard Iris say. Hecate nodded.

Hermes was checking messages on his cell phone. There, intertwined snaked were wrapped around the antennae. Martha and George.

Apollo put on his sunglasses and listened to his iPod.

Artemis was chatting about archery with Athena, and talking about how to use these skills in war and battle strategy.

Hephaestus was tinkering with little scraps of metal, bolts, nails, screws, washers, pipe cleaners, and nuts.

Hades cleared his throat. "Hello, the Fleece?" He said, agitated. "Yes, well…" Apollo looked at us, and his gazed lingered longest at Percy. "I have seen that I know a satyr has the Fleece." One name crossed my mind: Grover. But, he wouldn't do that…would he? Nancy nudged me. I guess I should say something. But Percy beat me to it. "Maybe it was Gleeson Hedge." He decided.

Hypnos nodded sleepily.

Nancy's Point of View

I still can't believe I am standing in front of eighteen Greek Gods. And how Percy looks cuter than ever.

Wait, what am I thinking? He 'pushed' me into a fountain. Me and him have been enemies since, since he arrived. But, I have always like him. But now, he is already 'off the market'. Well, Annabeth is nice, sweet, and pretty.

But her eyes were intimidating. Stormy gray. Yep, definitely Athena's daughter. But, why would it be Grover? Well, he is the only satyr I know, and there had to be more. But I had a feeling it would be him. Maybe Percy was right. "Hey, maybe." Thalia said. "Could it be Grover?" Nico said absently. Thalia looked stunned. "Death Breath…it cannot be Grover! He is the softest satyr ever!" Nico gasped.

"What?" I whispered. "She only calls me "Death Breath" when she hates my guts, and at the moment she does." He whispered back.

Percy's Point of View

"Well, we must be going. We will come and give advice as much as possible, so…stay alive!" Apollo said.

Very reassuring. I walked up to him. I whispered in his ear, which he told me to do, "Can you help me write a love poem to Annabeth?" He nodded. Then handed me a slip of paper. "You'll see why you need this later. Oh, and here's a pink pen. Good luck!" Then all the gods and goddesses disappeared and we averted our eyes, but Nancy didn't know. Just in time, I slipped my hand on her eyes.

"Well, you guys go, I need to talk to Miss Electric over here." Thalia scowled at him and we tried not to laugh. Annabeth sneered. "No detours, you two!" And we all busted up laughing. It may have been because we were all so tired and strung out emotionally.

We left, and then heard a small shriek, a thud, another shriek, and a silence. Then Nico came around, and Thalia followed, blushing. "I'll kill—see you later. I need to speak with Artemis." Thalia sighed casually and punched Nico in the back. Then she bowed her head, probably praying, and then we continued walking forward. "Hey Nico, what did you do to Thals?" I asked. He blushed again, even harder.

"Nothing. Let's keep moving." He replied. I snickered, even though Nico shot me an_ I'll kill you later_ look. Annabeth's ankle still hurt, so she leaned against me while we walked, and Nancy looked away. "You know, it's getting closer to Valentine's Day…" Annabeth whispered in my ear. I nodded like it was nothing. She was hinting at something, I knew it. "Yup, it is." I said, trying not to smile. "You know what's romantic? Chocolates. Nice, short, and sweet. _Like you_." I could tell she was hinting, and she was really turning me on. She looked at me and smiled. She gave a silent giggle.

Everyone were way ahead of us, but I didn't mind. Annabeth was leaning harder against me, and stopped walking so I was dragging her. She was limp. "Annabeth?" I said. I looked at her, and her eyes were closed. "Annabeth."

She was now putting her full weight on me, which still wasn't a lot. "Nancy! Nico!" I called. They turned, and ran toward us. As they reached us, Nico's face fell. "Annabeth's dying…" Nico said. I slipped against the wall to the floor, with Annabeth in my arms. "I'm sorry Percy." I cradled her in my arms. I let tears slowly roll down my cheek. "Annabeth, no. No, please. Please!" I couldn't stand the trauma. This was horrible. Annabeth, my girlfriend, my best friend for years, dead. Her head moved. She coughed, and used all her effort to open her eyes. "Annabeth…" I whispered. She smiled, and said, "Percy, I—I love you…" she closed her eyes, and didn't move again. I held her in my arms and cried. Nancy at next to me, trying to comfort me. Nico stood and paced.

Then he stood, like he was frozen. "Nico, what's wrong?" Nancy asked.

He got this goofy grin, and Annabeth coughed again. "Annabeth!" I said, and she smiled, trying to get up.

"How is that possible?" Nancy said. Annabeth blinked, and shrugged. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. Her eyes widened. "Annabeth, can you hear me?" I said. She showed no sign that she did. I pulled her face toward mine so she was facing me. "Annabeth, _can you hear me_?" I repeated. Her eyes widened even more, if possible. She shook her head. Nico's shoulders slumped, and he balled his fists and punched the wall of the abyss. "_Curse Hades!_" He exclaimed. "Since he let her cheat death, she can't speak or hear. Hades's cursed!" He banged his head, and sat next to me, Annabeth still in my lap. Annabeth tried standing again, but failed. She held onto me and sobbed. She didn't make any noise, but her tears soaked my shirt. Just then, Thalia came running toward us. When she saw Annabeth, a tear streamed down her cheek. "No, it can_not_ be true!" She said, partly to herself. Nico went up to her, trying to get something out of her. "What? Thalia, are you okay?" Nico said. Annabeth was still sobbing on my shoulder, and Nancy was now pacing awkwardly. Thalia knelt by Annabeth, and took her in her arms, hugging her tightly. "Okay, I'm lost." Nico threw his hands in the air. "Why? She, she doesn't… doesn't deserve it!" Thalia whispered between sobs. "What is going on Thalia?" Nancy asked. Thalia looked away from Annabeth, who was still trying hard to make a sound. "All a dream—dream." She sobbed.

Annabeth tried clapped her hands, probably remembering that we had learned Morse code over the past summer. Her hands made a faint snapping noise as they came together, but not much to hear with us talking.

Annabeth's Point of View

What were they saying? Couldn't they tell I was terrified? I tried standing again, but fell on top of Percy. He grabbed my elbow, and helped me up. He looked me in the eye, and mouthed _You're okay. Okay._

_**Flame, favorite, review, everything!**_

_**~~~~TLTR~~~~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here we go, brace yourselves:**_

He looked like he was trying to keep the look of panic of his face for my sake. My ankle hurt, my head hurt, my heart hurt. I hugged Percy, and he kissed the top of my blonde head. I was sobbing so hard my throat hurt as if I have been screaming for weeks. Thalia looked like something else was troubling her. I tapped Percy's arm; _I'm scared!_

He seemed to understand I was using Morse code. He tapped back saying, _I know, I know. _I was panicking. I can't hear. I can't talk. I can't even make any noise! I could tell by their faces. Oh my gods. How can I live without Percy's annoying comments, Thalia's "threats", or Nico's slip-ups? I reached for my dagger, but Percy grabbed my wrist. _No_, he tapped. _You are not going to_.

I sighed, I think. No more dialogue. Whoop-de-do.

Nico's Point of View

Curse my father! He took away Annabeth's voice, and her ability to make noise. "Wait, guys. Nectar can't help. Percy, drop the idea." I said. Percy's shoulders sagged, and he almost lost his grip on Annabeth. Thalia inched toward me. "Nico, I…I got kicked out of the Hunters." She had tears running down her cheek. I slumped. "It was my fault. I am so sorry Thalia." But she did the last thing I expected: She kissed me. For like, seven whole seconds. When she pulled away, she blushed. "It's okay, Death Breath." She said. "You mad?" I asked, and she nodded. "Then why'd you call me Death Breath?" I hated being confused. "You're new nickname for me. Like Ms. Electric." I smiled. She hugged me and looked over at everyone's gaping mouths. But their attention wasn't on us, it was on Annabeth.

She was now on the ground, eyes closed, still breathing; but she wasn't moving. "Coma. In, she's. Coma." Percy stammered. Thalia went over to them, and I stayed put. "How do you know she's in a coma?" I heard Thalia say. "I, she, um…she's not moving, but she's breathing. Like, sleeping." I started walking down the abyss, and Nancy began to follow me.

"Hey, hey!" Nancy said. "Wait up!" She was now next to me. "What?" I said bitterly, without meaning too. Then an Iris-message appeared in front of me. "Chiron!" I exclaimed. "Nico, the summer solstice is tomorrow, we need the Golden Fleece by then." I was shocked. "How long have we been gone?" Chiron held up five fingers. Then he noticed Nancy.

"And, who is this? A demigod?" I shook my head. "Percy's ex-enemy. She went to school with him a few years ago. She's like Rachel, she can see through the Mist."

The elder centaur's jaw dropped slightly, then he closed his mouth just as quick. "Oh, Nico…you have a new cabin mate. Meet your younger sister, Skylar, and your older brother, Jeremy." In front of him walked a young girl with auburn hair, and tan skin. Next to her stood a guy looking suspiciously like Percy. Jet black hair, but his eyes were brown.

He wasn't as muscular, but he seemed like he would be useful in war. "Hey, Nico." Skylar called. "You can just call me Sky, I hate Skylar." Jeremy nodded. "Well, Chiron…Annabeth is in a coma. She cheated death, thanks to Dad, she can't talk, hear, or even make noise. Not even if she claps." Chiron's expression turned from serious to sympathy to depressed. He was like a second father to Annabeth.

"Oh, I have to go. Dinner is starting." He waved his hand in the mist, and my last vision was my new siblings smiling at me, but Sky's look was murderous. I shuddered.

_**Well, please R&R. I know it sux, and i havent been updating at all lately, but flame, review, subscribe, everything! thnx!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Okay, okay. I have "Writer's Block" so this is getting worse. ): oh well. P: here we go...**_

Nico's Point of View

I will never get Sky's look._ ?_ was all that ran through my mind. Annabeth was still in a coma, and Percy was still freaking out. Thalia and Nancy struck up a conversation about how bad satyrs are at lying, judging by how Grover tried to hide something from them. Percy was writing on paper. With a pink pen…very manly. He paused, then scribbled something else down. "Percy, how's Annabeth?" I asked, breaking the silence. Annabeth was laying down, her head on Percy's chest. He stopped writing, and slid the paper in his pocket. "Still breathing, and keeps mumbling, as though she can make noise." He replied. Wait, hold the phone. "Percy, she_ is_ making noise!" I realized. He looked at Annabeth, and gasped. "But, she couldn't before!" He exclaimed. I put the pieces together…and found an answer. "Wait, she couldn't hear or talk before, when she wasn't in a coma! It's like she gets a choice: Coma and hear, talk, and make noise, or no noise, or hearing, but not in a coma." I explained.

Percy smiled. "So she can hear…there has been a question I needed to asked her…." I guess he knew it was Valentine's Day. "Nico, can I talk to her privately?" I nodded.

Percy's Point of View

I had a crazy idea: Since Annabeth and I were both eighteen, I was going to propose to her. She could hear me, right? "Annabeth, smile or something if you can hear me, please." I begged her. At first, nothing happened. Then slowly, a grin evolved on her face. I smiled with relief. She can hear. "Annabeth, I love you. Always have, always will. Even when we first met, you looked great. When we kiss, I can't describe how I feel. When you talk, your voice is like the angels." I began. "Your smile is better than Aphrodite. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" I asked. I expected a "no", or for her to wake up and slap me, but her smile got bigger. I shook her violently, seeing if she would wake, and she did. So it wasn't a coma, more like a very deep sleep. She looked at me and smiled that brilliant smile. She nodded yes to my question, hugged me, and we shared a long, passionate kiss. Nico came running up right as we broke apart, Annabeth still wrapped in my arms, looking dazed. Annabeth stood, and walked to Nico. She got out her phone (bad idea) and wrote as a memo: _Percy Proposed._ She looked at me, as if asking for permission. I nodded.

She handed the phone to Nico. He dropped it, and looked at us with a gaping mouth. "Percy? Are you crazy? We're eighteen! And you _proposed_?"

I was to stunned and confused. Thalia came running toward us, with Nancy at her heels. "Percy proposed?" Nancy said with hatred. Thalia squealed slightly and hugged Annabeth, who had more tears streaming down her cheek. "Oh, Annabeth! You're getting…_married!_" Then she pulled away and looked at me. "_Wait, you're getting married. At eighteen!_" She scolded me. I developed a sudden interest in my Reeboks. "_MARRIED?_"

"Yes." I said in a small voice. Thalia slapped me. And shocked me. The impact was so harsh I fell backward about five feet. Thalia's look changed from anger to guilt. "Oh my gods, Percy! I am so sorry!" Annabeth ran to help me up, then I realized her ankle wasn't broken.

Annabeth tried pulling me up, but in this stage she had the strength of a girl. Well, an average girl. So Nico had to help me up. Yay.

"Well, we better keep walking, Chiron said the Fleece is due tomorrow." Nico said.

Thalia's Point of View

Okay, so let me get this straight: I am going to die in less than twenty-four hours because I don't have a blanket to put on a tree.

Life is so normal. "Okay, well, we don't want to lose anyone one this quest, which we will if we fail, so let's get moving." Nico shot me a look of sympathy. Nancy was reading a slip of paper, and seemed quite content.

Annabeth was sitting on the ground, and Percy was pacing. "Nancy, what are you reading?" Nico went up to her, and she quickly slid the paper into her pocket. "Uh, nothing. Nothing." She replied guiltily. She's up to something, and it's not good. "Hey, Nancy?" Percy said. She looked over to him reluctantly. "Remember Ms. Kerr?" She nodded, then laughed. "Yeah, but she wasn't real. Who knew that someone could replace Ms. Dodds with a perky blonde?" Then they started talking about their past lives. Nico came up to me, and took my hand. "We'll get you back alive, promise." He crossed his heart with his free hand. I grinned, and looked down. "Yeah, I hope so. Dad will help, I suppose." I replied. Nico looked at me, and I saw anticipation in his eyes. We began to walk down the abyss. "Nico, how long have we been down here?" He held up fie fingers. I sighed. Five days in a hole. "Don't worry." He sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself, more than he was to me. My smile faded. Annabeth was tinkering with her phone, and it was four in the morning. "Nico, it's the fifteenth." He looked to where I was, and looked back at me. "We gotta hurry." He called Percy, Annabeth and Nancy, and we continued to walk. It seemed like time goes faster when you're trapped in an abyss. Percy tried keeping our moods lifted by telling cheesy jokes. "When are we going to finally find the Fleece?" Nancy asked. Annabeth glared at her. "Why would you care? It has nothing to do with you." Nancy's eyes widen, like she had been hit between the eyes.

"Annabeth…" Percy pointed to her ankle, and she looked like she looked as pale as Persephone in the winter. Her foot was pointed completely backward, and it was actually _bleeding_. I could tell ambrosia and nectar wouldn't help us on this one. Annabeth gasped, and her eyes rolled back in her head. She was unconscious. Again.

"No…" My knees buckled, realizing she might not make it out of this one.

_**R&R and...will Annabeth live? Maybe she ran out of chances. Maybe Hades is in a good mood. Will they actuall get married? Will they come to their senses? Will thalia make it back alive? Will they find the fleece?**_


	16. Chapter 16

**hello ppl who r reading this! sry 4 not updating sooner. plz R&R**

Percy sat down, Annabeth in his lap once again. She shook her, refusing. I had tears in my eyes, threatening to fall. Nancy knelt by him, whispering in his ear. Nico turned me and lead me down the abyss. We walked in absolute silence. The loudest silence ever. We seemed to walk forever, not knowing where we were going, and if we would live.

Clarisse's Point of View

I've got to admit; camp isn't the same with Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. No one to torment, no one to embarrass.

[Hey, don't judge me! I'm an Ares child]

I walked over to the sword arena, and saw Travis and Connor Stoll egging the Hades cabin. They are true idiots. I walked around camp, completely forgetting I had a match at the sword arena.

Absently, I walked toward the forest, heading to the cave. That's when darkness hit me. "Wow, caves really need light bulbs." I said to myself. I walked around, hoping to find Rachel's camp. Was this the cave she lived in? Wait, is there even more than one cave in camp? Well, guess one will find out, i.e. me. I kept stumbling and tripping over rocks and twigs. And maybe, just maybe, they should sweep here more often.

I looked back, and saw no light.

After about twenty minutes I realized I was in the wrong cave. And I was trapped.

Percy's Point of View

"Annabeth, please don't leave me, not now. Please." I begged the unconscious blonde. Nancy knelt by me. "Her breathing is almost normal." She announced. "Anyway, I'll be right back. I need to walk around a bit." And with that, she was off. "Annabeth, please. Please!" I was holding her in my lap, praying she would live. Her breathing slowed, getting slower and slower. And it stopped. Annabeth wasn't breathing.


	17. Chapter 17

**poor annabeeth! **

"No, no. Please, not now!" But that's when I knew: Hades wasn't giving her a second chance. "I love you, Annabeth. I always have, I always will. You are never going to leave me, Wise Girl…" I tried convincing myself that she wasn't gone, but she wasn't going to come back. Ever. I felt tears in my eyes, and this time, I let them fall. They fell to Annabeth's face, washing away dust and grime. I closed her stormy gray eyes, knowing that I may never find a girl, a friend, like her again. "Curse you, Hades!" Even though I was in an abyss, I heard thunder roll across the sky. How long have we been trapped down here? I need to find Nancy. And Nico and Thalia.

I stood, laying Annabeth's body gently on the ground. "Nancy! Nancy, please! Come quick!" I shouted, choking on my tears. Within seconds, I heard footsteps. But they weren't Nancy's…I looked up, and to my disbelief, Nico and Thalia were standing in front of me. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked, though I don't think they heard me on behalf of my slight sobbing. Thalia hugged me. "What's wrong, Percy?" she asked as she pulled away. I was confused, almost to confused to answer. I turned and walked toward the limp body of a daughter of Athena. I sat down once again, pulling the lifeless body into my lap, sobbing harder. Thalia gasped, and keeled over. She cried, saying Annabeth's name over and over. She managed to choke out: "She's dead. Really and truly dead." Nico shuffled his feet, and even he was tearing up. "She was a hero. She-she didn't deserve this." He mumbled.

So there we were, sitting around a dead body crying and sobbing when Nancy finally came back.

"Hey, guys! Look at-" She stopped talking when she saw us.

Thalia mumbled quietly once more, "She will achieve Elysium. She will!"

Nancy walked over to me, and I forced myself to stop crying. "Percy, what's going on?" I stood up, took her hand, and led her a few feet from the scene. "Percy?" Nancy questioned silently. "Annabeth…" I sniffed. "She's…gone, now." I maintained to keeping my crying on the inside.

**And a special thanks to these people for adding me to their favorites:**

**IwanttobeAnnabeth**

**shesglitterandgold**

**TMI**

**OMGitsKyana**

**thanks a bunch guys! this rly means alot to me. love ya all! and thanks to shesglitterandgold for giving me a new title: Reality as We Know it 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**here we go:**

Nancy's expression was hard to read. Blank. "Percy, there was something I have to tell you." Nancy said. "Was?" She nodded. "Was." I turned to face her. Was, was, was. Now that thought will haunt me. "Well, we're going to lose someone else if we don't find the Golden Fleece." I pointed out. A smile etched itself on Nancy's face. "That's what I came running to you about earlier. I found it." And to my surprise, she shrugged off her backpack, and pulled out a golden blanket. The Golden Fleece. "Impossible." I commented absently. The Fleece gave of a faint glow. "We got to get out of here…Thalia! Nico!" I ran over to them. "Guys, we I mean Nancy found the Fleece. She actually found it." Nancy came sprinting to my side, the Fleece throne on her back like a regular blanket. "Who knew wool could weigh so much?" She asked in a strained voice. I raised my hand. "Well, how are we going to carry Annabeth?" Thalia asked between slight sobs. "We need to give her a proper ceremony. That's the least we can do, right?" Nico stood uneasily. "Hermes. He could help." He looked up and said: "Almighty Hermes, Messenger of the Gods, please come to our aid!"

Unexpectedly, there was a golden flash of light, and there was none other than Hermes. His expression was priceless. His smile was ear to ear. "Hello, Lord Hermes." I bowed. Everyone followed my example. "We need you to make a delivery." Nico gestured to Annabeth. "We need to give her a proper ceremony, send her to camp. Uh, where? In Percy's cabin. He has no siblings to freak out." Hermes nodded, still grinning. "Um, why are you so smiley?" Thalia asked. "My sons, Connor and Travis, aren't absolute pranksters. I went to test them and scared the life out of them and they got almost all of the quests correctly finished!" We all stood there, and apparently Hermes felt exactly how he looked: Foolish. "Well, delivery cost is fifteen golden drachma." Nico pulled out seven, Thalia four, and I had seven. "Keep the change, we won't need it." He refused. "You never know." And with that, he handed me three golden drachma. We averted our eyes, and the God of Messengers left. Along with Annabeth. "We should've asked him to take us to camp." Nico said. I guess Hermes was still listening, because in a few seconds we were in the dining pavilion, during lunch. Nancy was on the hill, and I remembered she couldn't get through. "Nancy, put the Fleece on the tree!" Thalia called. "Listen, Percy. You might want to tell Chiron about…you know." Unfortunately I did. I reluctantly trudged to the head table toward Chiron.

"Well, you came just in time, Percy." Chiron said as I reached the table. I sat down. "Chiron, we need to talk." He noticed my expression, and followed me out to the strawberry fields. "Chiron, I am so sorry. But, Annabeth…" My voice faltered. I looked up to see the elder centaur's expression. "Annabeth has died." I finished. And that's when it happened: He fainted.

I had no idea centaurs could faint. Imagine a really old pony falling. Now add the weight of a middle-aged man. And imagine all that weight falling on you. There you go. "Help." I squeaked. "Help!" I managed to say louder.

Thalia's Point of View

I heard a squeak, and looked over my shoulder. Percy was trapped under a centaur. Chiron. "Percy!" I ran to help him, though there wasn't much I could do. "Help! Get someone from the Hecate cabin!" I raced over to where Percy was pinned to the ground.

Lexia came up to us. "What's wrong?" She asked. Then she noticed the situation. "You know levitation yet?" She nodded. She closed her eyes. At first, Percy was still pinned. Then Chiron slowly lifted off the ground to a horse sized stretcher that magically appeared by us. I helped Percy up and turned to thank Lexia, but she disappeared. "He took the news better than I thought." Percy said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Come on. We need a shroud for Annabeth." I followed him to the Athena cabin. They normally skip lunch, so they were all there. "Guys…we need a shroud." I said, getting straight to the point.

Malcolm came up to us. "Wh-why?" He asked. He was literally Annabeth's best friend, and favorite sibling. "After you, Percy." I added quickly. "Ladies first."

"I insist."

"I decline!"

There we go! "Annabeth…is, well, Annabeth's gone." Percy chocked up, and another tear streamed down my streak. I looked at his gray streak in his hair. A painful souvenir from taking the burden from Artemis's shoulders. The night he held the sky.

**Thank you to Sanelaa for subscrubing! :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go...**

Malcolm lowered his head. All her sisters started crying, and her brothers slowly stopped what they were doing. "Annabeth's dead?" Malcolm whispered. I nodded. He trudged over to the silver dresser. When I say silver, I don't mean gray. Sterling silver.

He reached in the first drawer, and pulled out a silky, shimmering blanket. Soon to be Annabeth's shroud. I choked back another sob, and sat down. One of the older girls came and sat next to me. We all stood in silence, frozen.

No one went to their activities or chores. A little snowfall began outside. I feel like I stepped out of a movie, like one of those extremely sad ones. "She can't be gone. I can feel it. She's not dead." Malcolm kept mumbling. I stood up and walked out the door without another word. My heart felt like it was torn to shreds. My throat closed up. Black dots danced in my eyes. My lungs felt like molten lead. My vision blurred, and I fell, dazed. I vaguely remembered a rush of adrenaline and the flowing sound of water. Then it all went black

Nico's Point of View

After a while in the forest, I decided to meet my (evil) sister and my brother. As I walked in my cabin, nothing was how I left it, except my bunk. "Whoa." I said absently. I walked over to my bunk and lay down. Skylar and Jeremy were nowhere to be seen, you know, until Sky poofed in the cabin. "Hey, brother. I never caught your name." She said, as though we've been living in the same cabin forever. "Nico. Where's Jeremy?" I asked. Of course, my question went unanswered. "Sky! I asked you a question. I'm head counselor, you gotta listen to me." She went about dusting her section of the cabin, ignoring me. "Pfft, well!" I said, in a mock stereo-typical snobby girl voice. "Just because I'm not answering you doesn't mean you have to give up your man card!" Sky scolded me. Great. I was getting a lecture from an eight year-old.

"Okay, I am going to ask you one more time; Where is Jeremy?" I asked. "Look, I'm going to ignore you one more time; stop talking to me." She replied. "Well, I'm gonna go for a walk." I was halfway to the door. "Why do I care?" She asked. After m cabin was out of sight, I ran to the beach. "NICO!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked up and saw Nancy sitting on Half-Blood Hill. I jogged up the hill, panting as I reached the top. "Hey. Nancy. What. Do. You. Need?" I asked between pants. She handed me a sealed envelope. "Give this to Percy, tell him I'm sorry." And with that she turned and walked down the hill. I don't even know where Percy is. Yay, I get to run around camp again. Luckily, I didn't have to. After like, five minutes of walking around, I found him by the beach. "I miss you, Annabeth." He said, looking out to the horizon. Talk about cliché. "Yo, Perce." I said, approaching the log he was sitting on, and pretty much scaring the living crap out of him. Awesome…maybe I should have shadow traveled to him, that would've been better. "Nancy said she was sorry and wanted me to give you this." I said, handing him the envelope.

**like it love it hate it PLZ TELL ME**


End file.
